


ABC Prompts

by VioletStorm11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm11/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pick a random word (mainly emotions) from the alphabet and write a fic to it. Warnings within chapters.<br/>Miraculous Ladybug stuff, probably a lot of Adrienette/LadyNoir in the future.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, Hurt/Comfort. Since we don't really know what's up with Mama Agreste, this is an AU/Possible Canon that she's dead. Mainly Adrien/ Chat Noir finding help from others, slight Chat Noir/Ladybug. (not much of it though)  
> May not be as much angst as I wanted, but oh well. Plagg's a sweetie when he wants to be.  
> This was supposed to be a drabble, but that obviously didn't happen(it's over 2000 words for pete's sake). I wrote this in the span of 3-4 hours, so if there's some misspelling/bad grammar, please let me know.  
> Quick Edit: I haven't seen past Episode 2(Korean dub), however I have seen a lot of information about the other episodes, but even then, some things may be inaccurate.

**Empathy.**  
This morning when he woke up, Adrien sobbed into his pillow out of grief. Adrien's heart felt like it was empty- like there was a hole there that couldn't be filled, even if there were days or moments when it felt like the hole might be gone, it came back eventually. The moments of being Chat Noir, vaulting around on the rooftops of Paris with Ladybug, and fighting akuma with her; Those were moments where he felt like his heart couldn't feel any better, for the hole was gone. Moments where he was enjoying his teenage life with Nino, the hole was filled. Happy memories could always be remembered and when he thought of them, the hole in Adrien's heart became a little smaller, even if it was still there. But like always, today especially, _it came back_. 

Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. 

Of course, no one but Adrien's father (Gabriel Agreste), Natalie and Plagg knew. Almost everyone at school knew about his mother's passing years back, but no one seemed to remember the date. Adrien didn't have the heart to tell Nino, or any other of his friends at school the actual date it happened; He always suffered alone, never really needing to depend on anyone. Plagg helped, at least, even if it was in the Kwami's own way.

“I brought you some cheese Adrien!” Adrien could smell it, even with his face squished into his pillow, but he turned his head to look at his partner anyway, a small smile upon his lips. “There he is!~ Do you want some?” Plagg's tiny paw offered the fairly large cheese (at least compared to Plagg) to Adrien, who sighed and sat up, taking the Kwami into his hands.

“Morning, Plagg. I think I'll let you have it today.” Adrien glanced to the clock on his bedside table as he heard Plagg gulp the cheese down in one go. _Earlier than I normally get up_ , Adrien thought before standing, placing Plagg on his shoulder and stretching out a bit, feeling disconnected from the world, his mind unable to focus on much at the moment. Peeking over to his dresser, he spotted the photo he kept of his mom, Adrien let himself have a couple of minutes to think about her before going to take a shower, letting Plagg float wherever he wanted to. While he showered, he forced himself to re-connect to reality; He needed to go to school, and a couple of photo-shoots today, and he needed to do so without letting anyone catch onto his grief. _At least there isn't much other than that going on today_ , Adrien collected his thoughts before finishing his shower.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast and reviewing his schedule and some other things, it was time to leave for school. Before he left, Natalie gave him a small pat on the back for encouragement- it wasn't much, but it gave him a little bit of a boost. The ride to school (in a limo, per usual) wasn't anything special, Adrien just made sure to practice his model smile so that he could _pretend_ to be happy. But he didn't have to pretend when he saw Nino, a genuine smile gracing his lips as he got out of the limo to get to his friend.

“Good morning Adrien- whoa, did you sleep well last night?” Nino's eyes were widened as he looked into Adrien's face with concern. “You look like you stayed up _way_ too late.” Nino added. Adrien didn't want Nino to worry, so he fixed himself to smile a bit more than he already was.

“I'm all good- I'm just a tad bit tired is all. Photo-shoots last night took a while, so I didn't get to bed until later.” Adrien shrugged, rubbing his face a bit to emphasize his 'lack of sleep'. _At least I don't have to come up with an excuse for being zoned out later_ Adrien gave a mental thank you to Nino for accidentally giving him several excuses for later. They got to class and the day went from there, with the occasional person asking Adrien if he was alright and Nino telling them that he didn't much sleep last night( _Again, thank you Nino_ ). 

But around lunchtime, when he had nothing else to focus on, his thoughts betrayed him. Adrien pushed them away for a couple of minutes before they persisted and he excused himself from the lunch table and went outside to where no one was eating. The hole felt like it would consume his whole heart, and he felt tears building up in his eyes. Quickly finding a place to go, he climbed a tree that had a view of the door he came out of and he sat on a branch with his back to the trunk, and he let a the tears fall. Too upset to notice, Plagg slipped out of his bag and rested himself on Adrien's arm, patting the boy gently as he looks up to him, his cat-green eyes shining with silent understanding. After a moment, Adrien looks to him with a smile, his eyes still containing tears.

“Thank you, Plagg... I mean it. Y-You've always been there for me. Thank you.” Adrien choked up,not from sadness,but from happiness at the Kwami's understanding. Even if the Kwami didn't know the best way to comfort the boy, his effort in trying to do so made Adrien feel a lot better. Plagg grinned and hugged onto Adrien's arm before floating up to look him in the eyes better.

“You're welcome. You ready to get back to school?” Plagg looked up to the sky between the branches above them with a grin, noticing dark clouds. “Your photo-shoot today is outside, but they don't like it when it isn't sunny outside~” Adrien followed Plagg's gaze and found a smile again, because that meant the shoot would be canceled.

“And that means I get to patrol with Ladybug tonight. I can definitely look forward to that. Again, thank you Plagg.” Adrien says lightly before opening his bag, letting the Kwami go back into hiding before jumping down from his perch and going back inside the school.

The day went fairly well after that, and when Nino asked what he did when Adrien left the lunch table, he told him he went to take a nap somewhere. Nino believed that easily enough, and when the school day ended and the limo pulled up to get Adrien, Natalie met him in the seat he usually sat in.

“Your photo-shoot was canceled for today since it isn't sunny outside, so you have the evening to yourself.” Natalie said matter-of-factly before looking back to her clipboard of events or whatever it was she had on that thing.

“Thank you, I think I might study in peace for a while once we get home.” Adrien said, knowing that the woman would never bother him when he mentioned that he would be studying.

“Alright, make sure to get enough sleep.” Natalie muttered, only halfway listening to him.

Once Adrien got home, he got Plagg to fill up on Camembert and after transforming, Chat Noir set out for the usual meeting place with Ladybug. Chat knew that he would be waiting for her because they didn't usually start patrols this early, so he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to keep himself busy until she showed up. Which was actually earlier than normal.

“What are you doing, silly kitty?” Ladybug asked, looking at him like he was a cat chasing after an invisible mouse. Chat Noir stopped jumping around after one last jump to reach the roof that Ladybug was on, and grinned at her, his earlier sorrow gone.

“Busying myself so I don't worry about you~ I still do though~” Chat teased, earning a soft giggle from his Lady. 

“Of course. So..Uh..” Ladybug looked a tad bit nervous, and Chat Noir noticed that his lady was holding something behind her back. “I baked something for a friend today, but I never got to talk to them at school. I thought that they might need something to give them a smile, since today might be a bad day for them..” Chat briefly thought about his own bad day, and curiosity piqued his interest.

“I can understand. What happened to make it a bad day for them?” Chat Noir inquired, wondering if her friend had the same problem that he had today.

“They lost someone today, a couple years back. Someone that was special to them. I don't know them all too well, but I can't even imagine the loss of a loved one...Today had to have been hard for them.” Ladybug's concern for her friend made Chat's heart warm up,for he knew just exactly how caring his Lady was for others, and he completely neglected to connect her explanation to his own loss. “So I was wondering if you might want them instead. I know they'll bring a smile to someone's face, at least.” Ladybug looked him in the eyes as she offered him the small bag of treats, and Chat felt his heart wrench, because her eyes were glassy with tears.

Chat Noir stepped forward quickly to take them and maneuvered to wrap his arms around her after taking it, gently patting her back. “You're so kind, My Lady. I'm sure that even if they had not gotten these today, the mere thought of you doing this for them would have made their face light up with joy.” Chat Noir whispered as he felt Ladybug's arms wrap around him, and he felt his heart jump for joy at the action returned. They breathed in unison, staying like that for a while before Chat Noir pulled back, putting the bag of treats between them. “Why don't we share these? That way _two_ people get to smile from them.” He offered, his lips tilting up in a sweet smirk.

“I think that's a great idea.” Ladybug was beaming as they both took a seat beside each other on the roof, facing the west and watching the sun set as they munched on the treats. Chat Noir had no idea she was this great of a baker, and he basked in the happiness brought by enjoying food that his Lady had made (even if it wasn't meant for him, he still enjoyed the sentiment). But then his thoughts made the connection.

“Wait..so, what was this person's name? I don't recall you saying their name, my Lady.” Chat Noir asked in the hope of her telling him, his heart beating faster at the thought of the sweets being meant for him anyways.

Ladybug thought about it for a minute before shrugging. “I guess it doesn't hurt anyone to tell you. Adrien, a boy at my school. He lost his mother a few years back, and today was the anniversary. I saw him leave at lunch and I tried to follow him to try to comfort him in case he was upset, but I never did find him.” Ladybug murmurs, looking to the sunset with a small smile. “But when he came back to lunch, he was smiling again. I guess he found comfort by himself.” Ladybug looked to him, and Chat Noir had to conceal his surprise.

“Wow.. Adrien Agreste, right? The son of Gabriel Agreste? Doesn't he model his father's fashions?” Chat Noir asked, meeting Ladybug's eyes.

“Yeah- that's him alright. I think he had a photo-shoot today, but the sky isn't very clear. It must be dreadful to take photos without the sun out.” Ladybug murmured, looking to the sky as Plagg had done before. Chat had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say anything to reveal his identity, but he still smiled nonetheless.

“It doesn't seem like it would be fun at all. Well, are you ready to go ensure the city of Paris' safety again?~” Chat Noir asked, smirking over to his Lady.

“I guess so, kitty cat~” Ladybug teased as she stood before starting to walk along the rooftop and jumping to the next one, waiting for him there.

Chat Noir grinned as he collected what was left of the goodies, putting them in his suit's pocket before realizing something as he looked to Ladybug. His Lady went to his school. She _knew_ him. He could find out who his Lady was if he told her to give Adrien the treats tomorrow- No. Ladybug didn't want her identity revealed, and he had to respect that. Chat Noir would have to enjoy the fact that his Lady cared about him when he was Adrien (even if she didn't know that she cared for Chat Noir as well). That alone could be something he enjoyed to himself, along with the sweets that were meant for his bad day. _Though, I guess I did have a good day after all_ Chat Noir thought as he started to catch up with Ladybug, who teased him about being a slow kitty, a beaming grin lighting up her features.

_Definitely a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did, leave a Kudos or a comment c:


End file.
